


The Nose Knows

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Departure from the Gecko Islands - East Blue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Usopp gets woken up his very first night away from home.





	The Nose Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece. Oda is the brilliance, every credit belongs only to him.  
> Please Enjoy!

It's really happening. He's really doing it. Going out to sea to become a Brave Warrior. Usopp had brought everything he owned with him, effectively furnishing the Strawhat Crews's new home. Setting out and away from his old lonely house up on the hill above Syrup Village to start an incredible adventure.

Nami had taken possession of the only real 'room' on the small Caravel, in a separated space below the Going Merry's bathing room. The boys – Usopp, Luffy, and Zoro. They laid claim to what was really a cargo area. A large space, with a ladder up to a hatch that led right up on deck. Usopp's sofa and squashy-chair set fitting neatly across from a row of tall lockers, as did the low coffee table. Luffy strung hammocks from support beams, and it was declared good enough.

 

“Yoshi!! Shi-shi-shi!” Luffy's not stopped laughing, not once now that they're out on the ocean. Running all over the place, climbing up like a monkey in the rigging. Their new mark gleaming with paint still drying on the main sail. Jolly Roger flapping. A smug lift of Usopp's long nose, to see his handiwork so appreciated. Luffy's everlasting _zeal_ something he's certainly never experienced before. He'd been brought to tears, to be invited to come with him. The man that would be the Pirate King.

 

“Goddamn it, Luffy! Shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep!”

“Shi-shi-shi! Zoro shouldn't sleep in the sun, he'll grow roots and turn into a tree.”

“Huh? Who the hell told you something like that?”

 

Usopp isn't as comfortable with Zoro, not that he's been necessarily threatened. He'd fought right along side the green haired swordsman. Laughed and drank arm in arm with him, as all four of them together toasted their voyage. It's only...

 

“Get back here!”

“Ahahaha -Hahaha-ha!” Luffy's wild free laughter carries on the salty sea air, gathering a audience of seagulls up above them. Breedy black bird eyes in observance of the young man in a red vest and straw hat running circles in avoidance of letting former Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro get his hands on him.

“I'm gonna slice you up this time, you freaking monkey! _Comm'ere_!”

 

Zoro would never succeed in actually catching Luffy. He hasn't yet, as far as Usopp's aware. Their young Captain's boundless energy keeping him in a constant whirl of motion. Stretching his arms up into the rigging to fling himself out of reach of muscular bronzed arms. Flipping over and over until he's perched on the upper rail. Swung himself onto Merry's ram-horned figurehead. Stretching out one arm, Luffy's miscalculated the distance, obvious by the look of surprise rounding those brown eyes of his. Loosing dictation over his extended muscles so that his rubber body snaps like a elastic band.

 

“Waaahhhhhaaa!”

_**Splash!!** _

 

The very _first_ person to join Luffy on the sea was Zoro. Usopp knows that much. The swordsman already untying those three blades he's carrying. He uses all three! Usopp had _never_ in his life seen anything like it. Their scabbards braced up against the side before he's dived over the rail into the bright swirling waters of East Blue.

 

Nami's appeared on deck then, and when she's asked the curly haired teen what's going on, Usopp's found himself explaining the bizarre scene. Sounding to his own ears more than ever, like he's making up a lie in some expanding tall tale. Finding he's getting used to saying things out of the ordinary, and wondering if that's a good thing or not. The redhead would put her arms on the white railing. Both watching Zoro's green head bob up out of the surf. Three brass dewdrops waving under his left ear as he's shaking water from his eyes. Luffy with his arms around Zoro's neck, and he's holding his Captain with one strong arm tightly to his chest. Propelling forward through the water largely by kicking powerful legs under the blue surf. Usopp sees the older teens lips move, saying something to Luffy. Can hear the younger laugh in response. The sound of Luffy's _shi-shi-shi_ burgled and distorted, a loud echo rebounding off the waves and Merry's hull.

 

 

Luffy and Zoro often had quiet moments together, Usopp's considered later, when they're settling into hammocks and saying goodnight to each other. Rolling into the pillow to close eyes on the very first day he's spent away from home. Out on the Blue Sea. He's really – _really_ doing it!

 

“Shi-shi,”

Merry hull creaks loudly, but not enough to hide the low groan of deep annoyance that lifts out of Zoro throat. Usopp able to hear him clearly as he's growled. “Don't just sit there laughing, _move_.”

 

Cushions pressed down into old springs squeak slightly, before picking up in a... rhythmic way. Luffy letting out a series of heady keens confirming a sudden and horrifying realization that these two... _they together_! Well, screwing, anyway... Usopp's face burns, all the way down his long nose. Not wanting to be here. He hasn't even gotten to this kind of stuff himself yet! Listening to them panting and giving the sofa a good workout.

 

“Luffy, don't... just relax alright, I'll do it.” Zoro whispering didn't make any difference, Usopp's still able to hear every word.

“Ah? That's no fair.” Luffy's whining, “I wanna help!”

 

Yelps out of Zoro, high in pitch and very much uncharacteristic of the older indicate Luffy's 'help' isn't strictly a positive. It being almost pitch dark may have played some part in that. There's a heavy bang and it sounds like the both of them have cracked down on the hard wood planking. Usopp determinedly crushing his pillow around his ears as they continue. Passionate, and thankfully short. He does wish he didn't have to hear Luffy gasping for air and groaning like that. It just wasn't right.

 

“I thought we weren't going to do this here. What if we'd woken _him_ up, eh?” Zoro had been short of breath during the battle on the slope against Kuro and the Black Cat Pirates. Pushed to painful limits, and suffering from several serious injuries. But his voice now is even more breathless. Spent, and obviously sated. Usopp hears the coffee table shift as he's assuming his nakama are dragging each other off the floor.

“Shi-shi-shi-shi. That would be alright.” Blankets flap, and the couch gives a long creak as it sags. “Then we could do it all the time!”

 

Zoro's scoffed, but clearly too exhausted to point out that things might not turn out quite as his captain's imagining them. With a surreptitious turn of his shoulders and neck, Usopp's able to see down over the couch. Seeing Luffy's dark head put against Zoro's chest. The low light just enough to see that the swordsman's arms wrap lazily over the other, and remain there.

After a short while, they're both asleep. Luffy's whistling snores sprinkled with mutterings for food, and Zoro's scarcely heard sawing half out his mouth. Usopp lying awake, however. Now he _knows_. Not knowing if he should pretend he _doesn't_ know, or if he should bring up that he _does_? Did Nami have any idea about this?!

 

Head spinning, the teen's put long tan fingers into curly black hair to rub against his scalp. _Ahhh_! He doesn't know what to do! Nose buried into his pillow...

 

That was Usopp's first night away from home. He'll have many more like it, even if he doesn't know it yet, before he's come all the way around the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Reviews are welcome <3


End file.
